Stuck in One Time
by Dreamer from North
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW! Inu-yasha is stuck in Kagomes time and while waiting the well to be repaired in his time he must learn to live in modern city before he can get his hands on Naraku. However, before that he must face other broblems in Kagome's time.
1. Homesick

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
This is needed cause basically we assume that the people are speaking Japanese, but there are some American characters and they use sometimes English. Other symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time***  
  
Stuck in One Time  
  
Chapter 1 Homesick  
  
Inu-yasha sat on the edge of the Bone-eater's well. He looked down into the well. He had tried to jump into it more than ones, but he didn't get trough. Something was wrong. Was the well destroyed in the other time? Was time travelling over for him? He looked down not showing his thoughts on his neutral face.  
  
The well was dark. He sighed ones and then jumped in again, but nothing happened. He looked up and saw the same thing he had seen these couple of days. He saw the dark roof of the well house in Kagome's home shrine. He sighed and scratched his hair. What was wrong?  
  
"Will you come and eat?" he heard a call from above. Kagome's mother's head appeared and he smiled widely to the half-demon in the well. "Kagome won't come home any time soon so you can as well eat, right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha kicked the bottom of the well and then jumped with power on the edge of the well. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi who seemed to be stunned of his powerful jump. He just stared at her lifting his other brow slightly.  
  
"Well?" Kagome's mother asked when getting back to normal. "Will you eat?"  
  
The half-demon stood up standing on the edge of the well. He had his hands folded like always when he with one step got down from the edge. He kept his head up all the time and with out even glancing at Mrs. Higurashi he answered "I have nothing better to do!"  
  
Kagome's mother sighed and then started of. It had been like this since yesterday. Her daughter and Inu-yasha came trough the well three days ago and they had been both injured. To her surprise the half-demon had recovered soon when her daughter had to stay one more day away from school to recover.  
  
In the beginning Inu-yasha had been in a way nice - or at least nicer - to Kagome's mother, but since he realized that he maybe won't get home anymore he had started to stay in the well house. He did nothing- He had only stared into the well when Kagome wasn't around and if you talked to him he more often growled than answered to you.  
  
Yesterday when Kagome came home from school he was even ruder and especially to Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi looked after Inu-yasha when he walked out from the well house. She sighed. He could never imagine how it would feel like if you couldn't return to your own time.  
  
She would bear this! She walked after him and he going first they entered the main house. Inu-yasha sat beside the table on the chair legs grossed. His hands were still folded like usually when the food was brought before him. He had his eyes closed until the smell of the food catched him. He opened them slowly looking down at the food. Then he looked up to see Kagome's grandfather and mother to stare him (Sota wasn't home yet either).  
  
What were they staring? What they wanted? He narrowed his eyes and his table-companions started to eat their own food. When getting even some peace to eat Inu-yasha leaned forward to sniff the food. It smelled good and it didn't look anything ugly either although it was strange compared to the food he usually got in his own time. But so was everything in Kagome's time.  
  
Finally he took the chopsticks and started to eat. He was soon done and when he was opening the outdoor Sota run right into him. The boy made the half-demon lurch. "Sorry.!", Sota tried to say when Inu-yasha marched by him with out paying more attention.  
  
"What is his problem?" Sota asked when his mother walked to him.  
  
"He's homesick", Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "But come and eat. The food is ready" she smiled to him and leaving his school bag Sota run into the kitchen.  
  
Inu-yasha was still near enough to hear Mrs. Higurashi's explanation. It made him angry, but he couldn't show his anger to them. They had been so nice to him anyway. He walked his hands folded back to the well house.  
  
He stood on the edge of the well looking down. Sighing again he jumped in. Nothing happened! It had been like this three days and the half-demon was getting crazy. The noise of those car-things was unbearable and the smell of them was even worse.  
  
He sat down in the bottom of the well legs crossed. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened before they were stuck here.  
  
*** Three days back in time ***  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Gin said looking at the direction of the moving trees. Inu-yasha and his companions had met up with this tiger demon who knew something of Naraku and his latest trap. Gin had a long white hair just like Inu-yasha, but her pale skin was covered with black stripes.  
  
They had run away from those moving trees sometime already. Those trees showed them were their latest enemy was moving, but no one could tell how it looked like. It was only a black figure with red eyes. Gin, however, told it to be in reality her travelling companion who was aardwolf demon.  
  
Somehow Gin's companion had sold his soul to Naraku in exchange for his family. Of course it had been one of Naraku's traps again and the family was never returned. Luckily Gin had gotten away, but she had still the scent of Naraku and Inu-yasha didn't know could she be trusted.  
  
"We can't run from him forever!", Gin shout over the noises of the moving trees and run after the others.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Miroku asked running nearest the tiger demon. "Have you any reason to be on our side?" That was the question that all had in their mind.  
  
Gin looked down while running. Then she looked behind. Kagome could see some sadness in her eyes while on Inu-yasha's back. "I have no other reason than to protect him", she answered. "I was adopted by his family and I can't let him do something against his nature and will."  
  
"What would be against his nature then?" Sango asked riding with Shippo on Kirara.  
  
Gin was silent for a moment and then running still forward she answered. "Aardwolf family have been long a loyal companion to your family, Inu- yasha" She looked up at him. "Your father and my adoptive father had been fighting against other demons to make sure that dogs could still keep their place. We have also worshipped your brother Sesshomaru, who's now in the lead. However, you are also the son of the great demon of dogs."  
  
Inu-yasha slowed down like he would have met a wall (Kagome barely held her position). All the others stopped as well and it was like the enemy behind the trees had been forgotten. Inu-yasha stared into yellow cat eyes. Gin didn't hide from him when the half demon stared.  
  
"You worship Sesshomaru?!" Inu-yasha growled over the rustle of trees and leaves. "Why are you helping us, if you worship him?!!" He surprised the demoness.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked. "You are his brother, right? You are the son of a great demon, right?" She was a bit shorter than Inu-yasha and now when she walked right before him you could see it. "Don't tell me you aren't fighting for the glory of dog demons like Sesshomaru."  
  
Inu-yasha folded his arms and looked elsewhere. "I have nothing to do with the glory and least of all with my brother." Kagome on is back had to hold real tight so she wouldn't fall.  
  
Gin backed few steps. "And why is that?"  
  
"I may be same blood with Sesshomaru, but I don't care for the glory of dog demons" the half-demon replied.  
  
Gin straightened her back and then looked boringly somewhere else waiving his hand on Inu-yasha. "And here I thought you wanted to be full demon."  
  
"I do!" Inu-yasha assumed and made Kagome thoughtful. He had chosen to be human with Kikyo, but with her. with her he still wanted to be a full demon.  
  
"Right." the tiger demon muttered and then looked straight into his eyes. "You haven't what a demon needs. You are more human than demon and if you don't want to play the game of demons there is no use to be one."  
  
Inu-yasha was just about to say something when a big black hand reached for them from the woods. Everyone jumped to get a longer distant from the hand. Slowly it changed its form. The big hand turned into a small human figure and soon it turned to be a pale haired demon.  
  
"Koishi!" Gin gasped keeping her hands ready to hit with her claws. Others glanced at her and then at the demon that was standing in front of them. "What have that Naraku done to you?" the tiger demon whispered and dodged one attack that was launched toward her.  
  
Koishi's hand changed its form into whips and he hit with them at everyone. His eyes were nothing telling. He saw nothing and none of his thoughts was his own.  
  
Inu-yasha left Kagome beside Kirara after dodging one attack and then he launched toward Koishi. He drew Tetsusaiga and was ready to use the Kaze no Kizu, but suddenly something froze the blade. He landed down to see Gin holding her hands in an attacking position.  
  
"I didn't help you so you could kill him!" Gin growled. "If you try that again I'll freeze you and your friends" She stared at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
Koishi used the moment for attacking and launched his hand whips toward the two.  
  
Kagome mounted Kirara and Shippo was on her shoulder. She looked at Gin and especially her expressions. She had never seen that look in any demon's eyes. That was a look of care that she thought no demon could feel. Sesshomaru was a good example of it although it looked like he cared for that little human girl with him.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood beside Kirara not knowing what to do when Inu-yasha and Gin dodged the attacks. "Maybe we should run", Sango said. "Gin won't let us hurt this creature anyway."  
  
"But if it was another trap of Naraku" Miroku said his thoughts. "What if Gin is in reality under Naraku's control?" The two of them looked when Inu- yasha tried to hit again and Gin bowed ice on Tetsusaiga. Then those whips hit again.  
  
"We must run!" Kagome said suddenly surprising even Shippo on her shoulder. "Kirara" she said. "Grab Inu-yasha!" Then she turned for Miroku and Sango. "You run before us and take Shippo!" Then Kirara flew into the air and right toward growling Inu-yasha who was just about to attack Gin.  
  
Kirara grabbed a hold of his coat and Inu-yasha tried to get away. If he would have dared he could have hit Kirara, but he didn't. He looked down still trying to get loose, but noticed Gin to run as well. "What is the big idea?!" the half demon shout just to keep his broud mask.  
  
"Stop shouting!" Kagome ordered with more voice than usually. "Now we are running and you have nothing to say!" She looked forward hearing muttering from Inu-yasha. Then she looked down to see Sango and Miroku to run right before Gin. Gin was getting nearer and nearer them and soon she was past by them. Then she looked behind and saw Koishi to run now faster than ever. She gulped.  
  
"It's too fast!" Shippo shout frantically looking over Miroku's shoulder. The monk and exterminator run as fast as they could. They didn't dare to look behind. Gin run before them and that told them enough of what was behind.  
  
Suddenly, however, Gin was gone. Miroku and Sango looked at each other when Shippo shacked of fear on Miroku's shoulder. Suddenly they slipped on their noses and they glanced behind after realizing what happened.  
  
Something pulled on Miroku's clothes and he looked at his side. It was Gin's striped hand and under the grass shined those cat eyes. "Come!" the demoness ordered lifting the grass that was in reality an entrance of a hideout.  
  
Sango looked behind. "That's better than nothing" and so they slipped into the hole and Gin closed the hatch.  
  
"They disappeared!" Kagome gasped not seeing her friends anywhere. Inu- yasha tried to search for them, but saw nothing else than this new enemy. Now they were the target to this creature. Those long whip arms launched toward them and hit on Kirara's eyes. Kagome flew away and Inu-yasha started to fall. He, however, jumped on a tree top and grabbed Kagome. He looked behind to see Kirara getting more hits and to fly straight toward them. Inu-yasha was falling with Kagome and before he realized he fell into the bone-eater's well.  
  
***three days later in Kagome's time***  
  
"Inu-yasha?!" Kagome called looking into the well house. She walked down the steps beside the well. She looked into it and saw the half-demon sitting down there. "Inu-yasha?" she asked.  
  
He stood up and jumped on the edge. He stared at Kagome with angry eyes. "What took so long?" he growled.  
  
Kagome didn't bother to answer in that one for he always asked it and she didn't want to explain it all now. "Are you homesick?" she asked gently looking into his eyes. She was sad when they couldn't get trough the well and she knew how Inu-yasha hated the life in here.  
  
"Anyone in here?" Kagome suddenly heard a call in not-very-good Japanese. She walked out from the well house and saw a brown haired girl to stand in the middle of the shrine. She looked around to see someone. Suddenly she noticed Kagome and then behind her Inu-yasha who was curious to know who was shouting.  
  
It didn't take long from Kagome to understand what the girl was staring. She tried to come up with a good explanation why she had a white haired guy with ears beside her. The girl came closer and before Kagome came up with anything the other girls started to talk with her not-perfect Japanese "Is he the violent and jealous boyfriend of yours?"  
  
The girl was a bit taller than Kagome and she seemed older to Inu-yasha. She had blue jeans and t-shirt on her and something shining was in her other hand. Inu-yasha knew those to be keys. Sota had explained them to him on the first day they came here.  
  
Kagome blushed and that made the other girl laugh. "Now at least I know I didn't have visions back then!" She glanced at Inu-yasha. "I'm Aliz. And you are?" she offered her hand for greeting.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't take the offered hand. "Inu-yasha" he growled looking away. Then he started into the well house again.  
  
"You are not surprised?" Kagome asked carefully.  
  
Aliz laughed to her. "I was surprised when I saw you in that unfinished building some months ago and some kind of creature with read clothes came to your rescue." Then she seemed thoughtful. "Although I can't remember what kind of creature was the enemy. Oh well, I was drunk anyway" She winked her eye and then whispered to Kagome. "Don't tell your mom."  
  
"What brought you here?" Kagome asked thinking on what kind of nightlife this girl had.  
  
"Don't you remember?"Aliz asked. "Oh well. I'm not surprised after all those days you have been sick." She glanced at Kagome to see her sigh of relief. "But I don't believe in them" she smiled and made Kagome fear the worse.  
  
"I to often told I was sick so I didn't need to go to school" Aliz yawned. "Although I didn't do it as often as you do."  
  
Kagome decided to be silent. It was better that this girl believed wrongly. Aliz had already seen the mask-thing back then and thought it to be some kind of vision, but now she saw Inu-yasha again. All Kagome could do was to make her promise to keep it secret, but that she'll do later.  
  
"Anyway", Aliz muttered and then looked at Kagome again. "We are staying here sometime with Mike. I still have to get Mike from our cousin, but I came to bring our things now."  
  
"Oh" Kagome felt uncomfortable. If this girl was really to stay here all the secrets would come up and. She didn't want to think about it. Aliz was daughter to a rich man living here in Japan and her mother lived with another man and two more kids in USA just like Aliz's older brother.  
  
"That dog boy of yours" Aliz said. "He's strong right? Could he help me to carry my things from the car?" Kagome turned to look inside the well house. Inu-yasha was sitting on the edge of the well again.  
  
"Ummm." Kagome muttered staring at Inu-yasha's back. "I think not" she turned to look at Aliz. "He's not in good mood right now. Better not to bother him." Kagome smirked and that made Aliz lift her other brow.  
  
"Oh well" Aliz sighed. "I can do it myself. I'm not weak, but there are too many of the bags and I have to carry them in two groups." Then she turned around to walk toward the stairs of the shrine.  
  
When Aliz disappeared from her sight, Kagome walked into the well house. "You could have been a little nicer, Inu-yasha." She said not going down the stairs.  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Inu-yasha asked growling turning around on the edge. "She isn't like you, right?"  
  
"What do you mean, like me?" Kagome asked pointing on herself.  
  
"Her talking." Inu-yasha muttered.  
  
"Oh," Kagome realized what he was meaning. "No, she isn't Japanese like me. Her father is, but she born in USA." Kagome waved her hand like it wouldn't have any real meaning.  
  
"Us-s-a?" Inu-yasha asked not knowing what it was. He got down from the edge and walked beside Kagome. Actually so near, that Kagome got confused.  
  
She gulped and tried to get her thoughts straight. He stared at her with so straight look on that moment that she felt uncomfortable. 'Don't look at me like that' Kagome bleaded in her thoughts. "Y-yes" she muttered. "USA is a big country on the other side of the big sea. To East."  
  
Inu-yasha got what he wanted to know and then he walked to the doorway of the well house. He leaned on the doorframe. He stared at Aliz who easily carried three heavy looking bags into the house. On the way she walked Inu- yasha noticed something shining from one of her backs. That wasn't keys! It was something much bigger and sharper.  
  
"I don't like of her" he whispered to Kagome and narrowed his eyes even more. He stared after Aliz. He definetly didn't like of this girl. "She smells trouble."  
  
Kagome looked after Aliz. She had known the other girl from almost a child. Their fathers had been friends long ago and sometimes Aliz's family had come to Japan from USA for summer or so. Always then had Aliz and Kagome had fun, but Aliz seemed too bad habited. Now days it wasn't hard to find her drunk by night and on day she was always sleeping. However, five years ago Aliz's parents were divorced and since then the older girl had travelled between Japan and USA with her younger brother, Mike.  
  
Author's Note: This is first fic I have never wrote. however I have one another idea that I haven't yet started to write. It's kinda of a school story of Inu-yasha. I hope you like my fic and tell me your thoughts. I have to say I'm kinda exited to write it. I'll put the next chapter today as well and we'll see for the third one ;). 


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
This is needed cause basically we assume that the people are speaking Japanese, but there are some American characters and they use sometimes English. Other symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time***  
  
*****  
  
Stuck in One Time  
  
Chapter 2 Trust  
  
"I don't know how much we can trust her" Sango whispered to Miroku when they were picking on wood for a campfire. It had been three days since Inu- yasha and Kagome got trough the well to the other time. Gin was sitting beside a fading campfire hearing every word Miroku and Sango whisper.  
  
"We just have to", Miroku answered. "With that well blocked and Inu-yasha and Kagome-sama in another time we have only her who can find Naraku and therefore help us against Koishi."  
  
The exterminator nodded and picked some sticks into her arms. "We should at least make her tell her story!" Sango then whispered and this time Miroku nodded. He agreed in that. They didn't know much of Gin, yet at least.  
  
"If you want to hear my story." they suddenly heard the tiger demon to say. 'Damn, she heard us' the two thought. "You don't have to trust me. I have Naraku's scent and all on me." Miroku walked back to the camp. Beside the fire were Kirara and Shippo sleeping. He kneeled before the fire setting new sticks into it. Sango looked at Gin who brought Inu-yasha in her mind. The tiger demon was sitting legs grossed and eyes closed proudly of what she was. The exterminator sighed putting the woods down beside Miroku. It felt so strength when both Kagome and Inu-yasha were away. She sat down sighing again. Miroku glanzed her, but said nothing. He had the same thought in his mind.  
  
"Tell your story" Miroku finally said taking a good position at the other side of the fire beside Sango.  
  
Gin's eyes slowly opened and stared into the fire that was now much bigger. Those eyes were cold and didn't reveal anything. "I am a tiger demon" she began closing her eyes ones again for a longer moment. Then she opened them again sighing. "I don't know of my parents. I had been left into woods and aardwolf demon family found me. They adopted me and raised me as their own. Aardwolves have real close family ties, but somehow I couldn't feel the same. I had to see the world and although I cared for my adoption family I didn't." she fell silent. She looked up at Sango and Miroku. From her eyes they realized what she left unsaid.  
  
She didn't care if they died or lived. Gin only felt them as a family as a tiger could. "However, I started to travel and Koishi followed me. He left his family behind, but cause of him we had more than often visits them. He couldn't break those bonds he had to his family when to me they were fragile."  
  
"Then six days ago we found out that something had taken our family away. This smell of Naraku was all around. Back then we didn't know what it was, but Sesshomaru happened to walk by looking for our family and told us about Naraku. We followed the scent all the way to the heart of Naraku's traps. I knew all the time that it was a trap and I didn't want to go to that castle. The power I felt there was far too powerful for me to even think of defeating. However, Koishi always gets blind of rage when his family was in trouble. I had to follow him."  
  
Sango looked at the tiger demon who closed her eyes again. This sounded in a way much like the time when Kouga found out of his dead tribe mates. This Koishi seemed to do anything it takes for his family and he'll do it blindly.  
  
"We fought Naraku. I knew from the very beginning that we had no chance to win, but nothing could have stopped Koishi. He would have fought until his body would have been destroyed!"  
  
It brought Inu-yasha in Miroku's mind. When the half demon's demon blood took over he would fight until his body was destroyed. He stared at the fire biting his lower lip. He hoped that he would see Inu-yasha and Kagome- sama one day again. but it seemed impossible.  
  
"Then some sense came into him and Naraku promised to change Koishi's family's freedom into his soul. Like I said he would do everything to save his family. I couldn't stop him when he willingly gave his soul. The family was never freed and I believe they are dead." Gin went silent again and then she looked up with those cold eyes again. "I don't care of what happened to my adoptive family, but I do care what happens to Koishi, cause he's still alive and can be freed! For that I needed Inu-yasha and his demon-blade."  
  
Sango and Miroku were both silent. They remembered Sango's brother Kohaku. There were so many similarities with what they had gone trough already. The monk carefully looked at Sango who had her eyes closed. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder wanting to comfort her.  
  
In truth Kirara as well as Shippo had been awake listening on the adults. Opening his eyes slightly Shippo thought on Kagome. He wanted her to get back and he wouldn't complain if Inu-yasha too did come back. It just seemed so hopeless.  
  
When Inu-yasha and Kagome fell into the well Kirara had fallen right after destroying half of the well. Then when Koishi came again his attacks toward the demon cat destroyed the well so that Miroku didn't know how they could repaire it. Koishi had soon disappeared and these three days the groups had been camping and thinking on the situation.  
  
Slowly Shippo turned on his back and looked up at the dark night sky.  
  
***In Kagome's time on the same night***  
  
Kagome finally got her home works done when someone knocked to her room's door. She turned around on her chair and saw Aliz to open the door. The older girl smiled a bit when entering slowly. At the same moment Kagome glanced at the clock. 11 p.m!  
  
Aliz noticed her worry and now she was giving a teasing smile. She watched on Kagome start to panic and put every school book in her bag. Then brushing her forehead she looked up at the other girl. "I should maybe go and sleep" Kagome said informing that Aliz should actually leave.  
  
"Can't you wait until we have talked?" Aliz said sounding more serious than usual, Kagome noticed. This girl usually took life very easily and cared of nothing else than is someone stealing her drink or not. However, Kagome didn't know that much about Aliz nightlife.  
  
The younger girl nodded little and so Aliz sat down on Kagome's bed. There was a short uncomfortable silence between them. They used to be real good friends when kids, but the life in USA made Aliz so much different than Kagome.  
  
"I'm sneaking out for night" the brown heard girl said smiling a bit. To her it wasn't so easy to sneak out now like it was at home. She didn't want to show to Mrs. Higurashi her nightlife. "I just wondered how I get in when I'm drunk" she asked now having a slightly scared face.  
  
Kagome had actually thought this would have been about the dog-demon in the well house. However it didn't seem to affect Aliz in any big ways and Mike seemed to be more than exited about Inu-yasha just like Sota.  
  
When Aliz had brought Mike to the shrine they had s dinner together. It had been quite uncomfortable since Inu-yasha had immediatly showed his disliking to Aliz. The girl, however, had taken it easily laughing, but others knew that something would still happen now when Inu-yasha and Aliz were in the same shrine.  
  
"Well. When I wake up I could let you in from my window" Kagome said pointing on the window. Aliz walked to it. "It's if you can climb" the younger girl smirked.  
  
Aliz glanced at her and then opened the window. First she noticed something red moving in the small well house, but knowing well what it was she looked down on the wall. How in nine hells, she would be able to climb that. There was nothing to really hold on to and if you were drunk it wouldn't even matter if there was something. "Any other way?" she smirked still looking out and down to the ground.  
  
"Well." Kagome thought leaning her chin on her hand. Then she looked up. "If you come before 5 a.m. you could come trough the door silently. No one would notice."  
  
The American girl looked at Kagome and nodded. "Only one problem", she said pointing up a finger. "I don't have any key into the house."  
  
Kagome stood up and started to look for her own keys. They were in one of the boxes she had on her table. "Take these" she said offering the keys. "If you come before seven I won't be in any trouble with out the keys."  
  
Aliz didn't first believe she would remember something like coming back before the sunrises. She stared the keys. Probably she won't even come back before twelve on next day. However, she grabbed the keys smiling thankfully.  
  
The older girl stood up and when she was going to leave the room she winked her eye and said "" It was English Kagome noticed and she knew what the American girl had said.  
  
She stood up when the door was closed again and she was alone in her room again. She walked to the window closing it. When it was noticed she saw Inu- yasha above the well house staring at the moon.  
  
Kagome was just about to turn away when she noticed Aliz running toward the well house drawing her black jacket on. To Kagome's and she could be sure that to Aliz's surprise as well Inu-yasha jumped down the roof and stopped the American girl.  
  
Kagome didn't move from the window seeing that the two outside in the darkness had a longer talk than she could have imagined. Inu-yasha had anyway made clear that he didn't like of Aliz. She wondered what they were talking about.  
  
***Outside***  
  
Aliz closed the outdoor behind her and run toward the stairs down from the shrine. She put the keys in her jeans pocket and as well her wallet in her hip pocket. She was drawing her jacket on her when suddenly, when running past the well house, something red jumped right before her.  
  
She gasped and took an attacking position before realizing who the one before her was. She looked up at Inu-yasha who stood there looking down at her and keeping his hands folded inside the big sleeves.  
  
Her attacking position had told him one answer. She knew something about fighting. Maybe she could some martial arts. However, he didn't trust her.  
  
"Oi, Inu-yasha" she greeted in Japanese waiving her hand like some kind of soldier and putting her other hand into her jacket's pocket. She was like she wouldn't know anything about Inu-yasha's feelings toward her. She smiled cheerfully, but seemingly impatience to leave and get drunk again.  
  
Inu-yasha was long silent following her reactions. She seemed to be really easy going and not caring what others thought. "What are your intentions?" he asked immediatly that surprised the girl.  
  
Aliz looked at him giving a strange smile and lifting her other brow. "Well." she said thoughtfully looking somewhere else. Then she looked at him again saying: "To get drunk and have a hangover on the morning." She grinned kind of evilly.  
  
The dog demon wondered about the hangover and why would she like to get drunk? Did she talk the truth? It could see from her eyes that she was very hiding person. "Are you telling me that that's all?!" he said with a warning voice.  
  
Aliz rolled her eyes and now her smile had disappeared. "Okay." she said starting to get a little annoyed here."I don't know why you are all the time in the well house. I don't know why you are to me and as well to the others rude. She stepped closer keeping her hand on her hips. ".Can I keep my things private?!" That wasn't a question. It was an order and he knew it.  
  
It was clear that this girl didn't fear to face Inu-yasha. She stood proudly staring at Inu-yasha now with narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you then hanging here, bitch?" Inu-yasha asked not ready to give up.  
  
The word bitch seemed to work in the girls, but she, however, didn't say anything about it. In truth Aliz was used with it hearing it more than often during her nightly visits in all over the town. "Before you jumped out from your bush we had planned with Kagome's mother to stay here couple of nights. Don't fear! After three days I'll leave to a short camp so you don't need to see me and get a headache."  
  
He looked at her to grin evilly again. He had already earlier wondered why she and Mike hadn't wondered anything about of a half-demon here. They didn't seem to face anything new cause of Inu-yasha. What was this girl?  
  
"Now, gigolo, let me take my way!" Aliz said strongly walking past him leaving him stunned for a long moment.  
  
Inu-yasha stood there open mouthed longer than a moment and when he turned to catch her she was gone. He muttered curses under his breath using more than often the word 'bitch'. When he calmed down again seeing no use in his curses he turned around to look into Kagome's window. There he saw her standing and turning around.  
  
He turned to look toward the long stairs again promising under his breath: "I'll pay this, bitch!" He glanced at the house again and noticed that Kagome's room was dark now. Then he jumped on the well house again and started to stare at the moon again. 'Three or four more nights' he thought.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I can already now tell that I write more of what happens in Kagome's time. There actually happens more than in the Feudal Age. I'm sorry about that, but I still hope you have fun.  
  
I, however, promise to write more about Miroku and the others in Feudal Age when the problem with the well and Naraku starts to solve, but there passes quite a lot of time until then.  
  
I know Aliz is kind of bad habited, but I hope no one is going to be like her cause of this story. It's just her character.  
  
I'm also sorry if there are some bad spelling faults. I can tell my first language isn't English.  
  
The name for next chapter is Together and Alone. You can all think what you want about it ;)  
  
Anyway. have fun! 


	3. Together and Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
This is needed cause basically we assume that the people are speaking Japanese, but there are some American characters and they use sometimes English. Other symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time***  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 3 Together and alone  
  
"AAAAARRRGHHHH!!"  
  
Inu-yasha woke up on the well house's roof hearing Kagome to scream in side the main house. It wasn't a scream of fear or surprise. it was more like an angry scream. He jumped down from the roof and headed for Kagome's window. For his luck it was open. Kagome had maybe opened it to get fresh air.  
  
He got in, but didn't see Kagome in her room. He sniffed the air for a moment, but then he started out from the room. Sota came out from his room with Mike wondering what the scream was about. When they noticed the half demon they grinned. He was so cool!  
  
Paying no attention to the boys Inu-yasha started calmly, knowing that Kagome wasn't in any trouble, toward the guest room. It was the room where Aliz was sleeping when Mike was with Sota in same room.  
  
Kagome turned around before the guest room noticing Inu-yasha. When he got near enough she angrily grabbed his collar and started to shake him frantically. "Where is she?!" she growled like it all was his fault. "Have she come back yet?!"  
  
The half-demon pushed her hands away. "The bitch isn't back" he answered looking away eyes closed. Huffing angrily Kagome started toward the stairs down to ask her mom about Aliz. 'What was that about?' Inu-yasha wondered. He was just about to go after Kagome when his eye noticed something inside the guest room.  
  
He walked in and stopped before a desk. There was one sword that seemed rather strange to him and one kendo sword on the table.  
  
He remembered the shining thing on the first day he met Aliz. This sword was the shining thing in her bag. He was just about to look them closely when with out any warning someone talked.  
  
"She can use that well", Mike warned with a grin on his face. He startled Inu-yasha. How this kid could come so easily with out his notice? He should have heard Mike, right?!  
  
The boy walked inside grabbing the kendo sword. "Not to mention that I too know some tricks" he grinned proudly to Inu-yasha when Sota was standing on the doorway of the room. "But I like more of karate anyway. Aliz is more for kendo." He put the sword back on the table again.  
  
This kid knew how to fight? And so did Aliz! Inu-yasha straightened his back. He really didn't like of that girl. But why she needed her weapons? He stared at the kendo sword and instinctively brought his hand on Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Are you sure she's not back?" he heard Kagome ask looking inside the room. He nodded and almost let Kagome go of again when he then asked "What's so important?"  
  
Kagome looked inside surprised that he asked. "She has my keys and there is only you to wait me to get home" she answered. "I need the keys!" Then she started of again. Mike and Sota walked out as well going to make themselves ready for school.  
  
Inu-yasha wondered why she needed the keys so much. Usually at least the freaky grandpa was home. He had to smile a bit when thinking on all the stuff Kagome's grandpa talked about.  
  
Then suddenly he remembered. Last day while having a dinner with the others Mrs. Higurashi had said she was of almost the whole day with grandpa. No wonder Kagome needed the keys. Inu-yasha still didn't know how to make sure and not lock the door.  
  
"Don't we have any spare keys?" Kagome asked from her mother downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi was putting breakfast on the table while listening.  
  
"No" she said calmly. "We don't have cause I haven't ordered any more copies since Sota got his own keys." She didn't look up when Kagome tried to control his anger. She only turned to the fridge again to take out more to eat.  
  
Inu-yasha came down on the same moment. He stared at Kagome when she tried to keep her curses inside. The half-demon wondered where Aliz could be anyway. If she really had been drunk then she can almost anywhere. The boys run by him to the table to eat something before school. They were going in the same school anyway.  
  
"I'll go look for her" Inu-yasha finally announced to Kagome. It startled her, but maybe he really hadn't anything else to do.  
  
"You can't go with out hiding those ears again", Mrs. Higurashi said walking out from the kitchen. "Maybe we can find another hat." She opened a door into a closet where was all the outdoor clothes. "You lost the last one you used" she said while looking for a cab or something. She happened to find one that was similar for the one he had lost last time. This was red as well.  
  
"Now it's better", Kagome's mother said putting the hat on Inu-yasha. He didn't say anything and only walked out from the house. Outside he wondered where he could look first. He walked toward the stairs and was just about to go down then when he remembering that he should leave Tetsusaiga. He put it into a bush being sure that no one could find it during his absence. Then he calmly walked down the stairs.  
  
He looked around again. He noticed the corroded car that belonged to Aliz. It was quite low and long car (not that Inu-yasha would know anything about cars but that was what Kagome talked of). Aliz had showed it to Kagome last evening and Inu-yasha had followed. Aliz had plans to change the ugly brownish yellow color into something like red.  
  
That was one of the rare things Inu-yasha agreed with the American girl.  
  
Then he decided which direction he would take and started of.  
  
***some quarters away***  
  
"Look" a boy shout to his pals. He pointed into the dike. They were walking toward the school, but this morning was special cause they found something interesting. The four boys walked nearer the dike and saw a brown haired girl sleeping there.  
  
They giggled and one of them dared to walk down into the dike. The boy took a stick and poked on the girl. The girl only muttered something rolling around just on an empty wine bottle. And when doing that another bottle appeared from under her.  
  
The boy poked her again and this time she opened her eyes slightly, but closed them right after. It was too damn bright! Then the boy poked a third time and this time she took a hold of the stick. The boys screamed and run away.  
  
Aliz however stood up to sit and scratched her hair. She threw the stick away and muttered something. The light was bright and her head hurt, but she was already quite used to it. Maybe too used to it. She was just about to stand up when something landed before her to cover the sun.  
  
She looked up and the red clothes told her enough. "Oi, Inu-yasha" she smiled weakly and started up again. She looked at him somehow managing to get up from the dike. She could barely stand and right away she fell back into the dike.  
  
She blowed some hairs away from her face and then smiled at Inu-yasha. "How come, you are here?"  
  
"Kagome needs your keys" Inu-yasha growled. He was, however, stunned for her reaction. She jumped up and was almost like everything was okay.  
  
"I had forgotten about that" she hit her forehead. "Take them to her." She took them from her pocket also making sure that she had still her wallet. Luckily she had. She gave the keys to Inu-yasha who muttered something under his breath.  
  
"All right" Aliz said being again like she would have the worst hangover ever. A second ago she was like she had only one or two rinks, but now. "Now I can take another nap."  
  
She was just about to fall into the dike again when Inu-yasha grabbed a hold of her jacket. Aliz was surprised not to feel the ground under her anymore. Her back was against Inu-yasha's back when he was carried her like some kind of bag. She muttered curses when all cleared again.  
  
She didn't like of Inu-yasha either.  
  
***In Higurashi shrine***  
  
"I hope he find her" Kagome said to herself when looking out of the window. She must leave soon so she won't be late from school. She sighed. She was now alone in the house. The boys had left and as well her mother and grandpa. Then she saw something red land on the middle of the shrine area.  
  
Inu-yasha let Aliz down and then started toward the door. Before he could open it Kagome run out and grabbed the keys from his hand. "See ya later!" she shout when running toward the stairs of the shrine.  
  
The dog-demon stood there stunned. 'No thankyous?' he thought staring after Kagome even when she wasn't there anymore. He then started toward the stairs as well going to get Tetsusaiga back.  
  
He took the fang and then turned to look for Aliz, but she wasn't anymore in his sight. Then he started in leaving Tetsusaiga beside the door. He immediately started toward the kitchen. Kagome's mother had bought him something to eat when no one else was home.  
  
To his disappointment and surprise Aliz was there already doing some sandwich for herself. "Not heading for school?" he asked leaning on the door's frame.  
  
The girl turned to look at him having a peace of cheese in her mouth. She ate it and then asked "What about you?" She turned for the bred again.  
  
"I don't go in any school" Inu-yasha answered coldly opening the fridge and found the stuff Mrs. Higurashi had made for him.  
  
"Really?!" Aliz said sarcastically setting her food on the table. Then she sat down to eat. "Neither goes I" she said right before taking a bite of two inches high sandwich.  
  
That froze Inu-yasha. He must be alone with this girl when other weren't here? And especially today when Kagome's grandpa wasn't here! He turned slowly around to look at her when she ate.  
  
She saw his look. "Does it matter?" she asked having food in her mouth. "You are in the well house all the time anyway and I'll stay here." Then she took another bite again. She was again like she wouldn't have any hangover at all.  
  
'What is she?' Inu-yasha asked in his mind. He spent a lot in well shrine, but always when Kagome was in school and grandpa had been outside selling his stuff he had taken easy and learned to understand something about sofa and TV. Now this girl here was going to take all the fun from him.  
  
Aliz followed him with her eyes when he sat down by the table on the other side of her. She grinned behind her bred when he grumpily started to eat his food. She had taken all his fun now and that felt good she had to admit.  
  
After eating Aliz stood up leaving things like they were on the moment (in other words, not cleaning the place). "I'll go and take a shower" she said starting toward the stairs.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled when she was gone from his sight. He as well stood up not cleaning the table and started toward the TV. The Higurashis had only one sofa that wasn't old thought. When Inu-yasha had last time visited this time it wasn't here.  
  
He put the TV on choosing a channel that interested him somewhat. Then he lay down on the sofa hearing how the water run upstairs and Aliz moved around. 'Take a long time there!' Inu-yasha ordered in his thoughts watching some kind of anime or something from the TV.  
  
***Half an hour later***  
  
Inu-yasha was about to fall asleep. Now there was going some kind of soap opera in the TV. He yawned and closed his eyes laying his head down. Just when he got a comfortable position he sneezed loudly. He rubbed his nose for a moment and then tried to continue sleeping.  
  
After a moment he still stood up deciding to get a handkerchief. Kagome had shown him that they were held in the bathroom. He slowly (cause he was sleepy) started up the stairs and yawned again when he walked toward the bathroom.  
  
Slowly he opened it and yawned when he stepped inside. He glanced toward the bath paying no attention Aliz. He opened the closet above the washbowl and took what he was looking for from there. Then he was just about to leave still not paying attention to Aliz.  
  
He turned around to leave just when it hit him. He slowly turned to look behind him and to his horror he saw irritated Aliz stand there with out any clothes. He gulped and went redder than cherries.  
  
"If you really want to see me that much" Aliz said giving and evil grin when folding her hands. "Why you used some handkerchief as an excuse?"  
  
Inu-yasha turned around to feel himself become even redder. He had forgotten all about her. Not to mention that she wasn't a bad sight, but he didn't want anyone to think that he would be some pervert like Miroku.  
  
Aliz took a towel and wrapped herself in it. she stepped closer him. "Why can't you be a bit more patience?" she asked confusing Inu-yasha who was too embarrassed to move. "I was just about to come down and strip for you."  
  
'What?' the half demon shout in his mind. How could she say something like that so easily? If it would have been Kagome he would have a huge bump on his head by now. However, this girl had stared him calmly having no shame. "Are you crazy or something?!" he shout to her trying to gain finally control of his legs.  
  
"No" Aliz said calmly stepping closer again. "I just noticed your perverted mind when I first saw."  
  
Inu-yasha was shocked when hearing that. He was no Miroku! Why did she say that? He turned around angrily and shout "Take that back you, bitch!"  
  
Aliz stood there calmly not caring about Inu-yasha's eyes that promised death. "For that I planned to give you a wonderful time and strip around" she continued her teasing. It was working! Inu-yasha was real pissed of. She grinned widely picking up her clothes.  
  
Inu-yasha was too shocked and embarrassed to do anything when with out any word she walked by him. She poked him playfully giving a promising grin. Then she went into the guest room.  
  
Inu-yasha stood there long and growling mutters he walked downstairs.  
  
***again half an hour later***  
  
'What's the bitch doing now?' Inu-yasha wondered when he was laying on the sofa. He tried to concentrate on the TV, but Aliz just walked down to the kitchen and up again into the guest room doing it more than twice. She still hadn't dressed up. She had only the towel around her and she carried something.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed trying not to pay any attention to her, but he didn't succeed in it. Always when she was passing the room where he was she looked into the room to make sure that he didn't look at her and when she walked by she went as silently as she could. Didn't she know that he have dog's hearing?  
  
Then she got down again, but didn't move anymore to upstairs. The half demon started to wonder. "Lost your strength, bitch?!" Inu-yasha shouts hopefully. Aliz only growled from the doorway and got back into the kitchen. He could hear her to open the fridge. Then after a moment a sweet smell filled the air.  
  
"Burning the house, bitch?!" Inu-yasha shout although the smell got him hungry, but he wouldn't be tempted. Right?  
  
"No" he heard her to shout from the kitchen. "I just planned to make some food to get your perverted mind of from my body!" That really made Inu- yasha angry.  
  
Inu-yasha sat up from his earlier position and planned in his mind how he'll slowly kill Aliz when he just gets his hands on her. He however didn't run into the kitchen knowing well that was just what she wanted. He wouldn't give her that joy.  
  
There was a long silence in the kitchen and so was in the living room where Inu-yasha was. There was a silent sneaky scene on the movie in TV and that made everything in the house uncomfortably silent.  
  
The half demon muttered something when Aliz suddenly looked into the living room. She saw Inu-yasha to stare the TV. She smiled evilly then stepping inside the room. She still hadn't dressed properly and when the half demon turned to look at her with angry eyes he couldn't feel comfortable with the thought that she had only a towel to cover her.  
  
She leaned on the frame playfully giving a tempting smile. The half demon gulped not knowing what to think of this girl. She moved her finger like calling him to come to her. He gulped again, but didn't reveal his unsurenes on his face. He stared at her angrily. "Come now", she called him sweetly. "I'll show you the gates to the heaven."  
  
He gulped again now he accidentally revealed some of his unsurenes. That made her only smile more. Inu-yasha bite his teeths tightly together and growled "Shut up bitch!" She was startled and suddenly her expression changed dramatically.  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't believe he could see her to cry. The girl that had been acting so tough before him and hadn't even cared about all his threatening was now crying. "Stop, stop!" Inu-yasha shout frantically not liking of her to cry at all. "Stop crying!" He finally got a hold of himself and walked right before her holding his hands on his hips.  
  
"But." Aliz said trough tears. ".I never thought you hated me that much!" She broke to bigger tears and fell on her knees that made Inu-yasha feel real uncomfortable.  
  
"Get up now!" he ordered standing right before her.  
  
"But." she grabbed his trouser-legs and looked pleadingly at him. "But I just wanted to show the gates of the heaven." Her face trailed of when more tears started to fall.  
  
Inu-yasha looked away knowing that his mask would fall if he would stare at her any longer. And he also knew that he would regret what he'll do next. "Lead the way then, bitch!" he growled.  
  
Aliz got slowly up sniffing and motioned him to go before her. When he had walked past her she grinned widely. Everything did go just like she had planned.  
  
A/N: I knew what it meant but just didn't use it ^_^ The question is, what Aliz really have in her mind. She is all the nights drunk and the reason for that is still hidden as well. Also in next chapter those in Inu-yasha's time will show up again a bit. or in the one after next chapter. It depends. However I hope you like this crazy story of mine ;) 


	4. Do you need me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
This is needed cause basically we assume that the people are speaking Japanese, but there are some American characters and they use sometimes English. Other symbols are: "talking", 'thoughts', ***new place or time***  
  
******  
  
Chapter 4 Do you need me?  
  
Kagome sighed when she finally reached the stairs of the shrine. She had to wonder how Inu-yasha and Aliz had got along. He could easily imagine that there is no house when she goes up these stairs. Sighing again she started to glide up them.  
  
Suddenly she heard something to fall behind her. She turned around to see one of those gifts that Hojo always give her. It fell from her bag. again! It had done that twice already. It was quite big and still in paper. She hadn't bothered to open cause she could kinda guess what there was.  
  
Picking it up she started up the stairs again. To her relief the house was still there. Maybe Inu-yasha had stayed in the well house all the time so there couldn't happen anything serious. She decided to go and check that. She peeked into the well house first. She didn't see him. Then she walked in to check the well. He wasn't there either.  
  
'Maybe the well works now' she reasoned and jumped into the well. "Nope" she said when hitting the ground. She looked up to see the roof of the well house. "Still here."  
  
After checking the well house she headed toward the house. This didn't promise good if Inu-yasha wasn't in the well house and he couldn't go back trough the well and he was alone with Aliz. She picked up her keys and opened the door silently. She first peeked in and then walked in leaving her bag beside Tetsusaiga.  
  
'Okay' she thought. 'He's here.' She gulped fearing the worst. She listened for any sounds, but all she heard was the TV. She first walked by the kitchen and saw hundred of empty bottles on the table as well many empty ramen containers.  
  
'Aliz have been drinking again' Kagome thought biting her teeths together. 'And Inu-yasha. well. Why else would there be so much ramen containers?' She thought about it for a moment. 'It can't be possible that they would have been here together.' Then she started toward the living room.  
  
She first peeked in and noticed the TV to show some kind of document and before it was more of empty bottles. She looked at the table in the middle. No one was around it, but then she looked up at their new sofa. Her eyes widened. Aliz was laying on the sofa her head hanging over it and the towel almost slipping from around her. She was in perfect sleep, but that wasn't what made Kagome's eyes really wide. Inu-yasha was leaning on the sofa lazily and his other hand was laying up on Aliz's legs. Neither one was moving and both were sleeping real tight.  
  
Kagome stomped over biting her teeths tightly together and breathing heavily while her anger was growing. "WAKE UP!!" she shouts as loudly as she could.  
  
Aliz got up immediately causing the towel to fall on her waist and Inu- yasha's eyes flew open and his hands went immediately hold his head.  
  
"Ka.gme." Inu-yasha muttered giving a weak small smile. He shaked his head and looked around. He stopped when he noticed Aliz to be now half naked before him.  
  
Before anything was said Kagome went over Aliz and drew the towel up to cover her breasts. Kagome huffed and looked at Inu-yasha who swinged from side to side and grinned stupidly. Then she looked at Aliz.  
  
"You made him drunk!" she said strongly to the other girl and was holding her head. Kagome took a good hold of Aliz's shoulders and started to shake her. "Why?" she demanded, but the American girl only laughed stupidly, and Inu-yasha joined in the laugh.  
  
"What's happening?" Kagome heard Sota to ask from the main door. "what made the kitchen look like this?"  
  
"Aliz, what have you done?" Kagome heard Mike to sigh. Then the boys got to the living room and they stared at the two drunken people in the room.  
  
Kagome was just about to say something to the boys when she glanced at the watch on the wall. 'Oh god!' she thought. 'Mom is coming back inside three hours and it takes more than that to clean the places.  
  
She got up letting Aliz fall on the Sofa again. "Sota! Mike!" she called walking around Inu-yasha to the other end of the sofa. She wrapped her arms around Aliz from under her armpits. "Help me get them upstairs."  
  
The boys left their back by the door to the living room and grabbed both one leg. Slowly they started to carry Aliz u the stairs. 'How in hell will we carry Inu-yasha if she already causes trouble' Kagome thought biting her lip when heaving the older girl up.  
  
"Let's take her to you room, Kagome" Sota said huffing.  
  
"Why into my room?!"  
  
"It's nearest the stairs."  
  
In that Kagome agreed and so they carried Aliz into her room. They laid her on the carpet carefully and then they got down again.  
  
They stood around Inu-yasha wondering how they could get him up. "It will take half a day to carry him and they didn't have that much time.  
  
"If we just pull him up" Mike suggested. "Being that drunk he shouldn't feel any pain really.2  
  
'You seem to know a lot of drunk people' Kagome thought. Then she remembered Aliz. 'Not to wonder.' She sighed and then wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha same way as she did to Aliz. The boys wrapped their arms around Inu-yasha's arms and so they started to pull him toward the stairs.  
  
"Okay." Sota muttered looking at the stairs. "Now what?" He stared at Mike.  
  
"How should I know" the American boy said.  
  
"Lets just pull" Kagome said and started to pull Inu-yasha up step by step. 'Believe me Aliz' she thought. 'This is something you won't get over with.'  
  
On halfway up their hold on Inu-yasha started to slip. Mike was actually the only one who could hold on Inu-yasha anymore. He pulled the dog demon a bit more to make sure he'll stay there when they would catcher strength.  
  
"We won't make it" Sota sighed. "And mom won't like f what she'll see here."  
  
They all sighed sitting on the stairs when Inu-yasha was sleeping on his back right under them. "Let's just start to clean up the place" Kagome said standing up. "That is all we can do until we'll get our strength back." She somehow managed to get over Inu-yasha and down to the kitchen.  
  
The boys looked at each other shrugging their shoulders and then they got down as well. Mike collected the empty bottles before the stairs so that they could later carry them up into Aliz's room and Sota cleaned the table in living room. TV was shut down and radio was on to somehow make the cleaning easier.  
  
Kagome had the hardest work. She had to do the dishes and clean up the floors. 'You'll really pay for this, Aliz' she shout in her mind when taking one dirty plate more. 'Making Inu-yasha drunk and all.'  
  
Then she stopped. She looked out from the kitchen on sleeping Inu-yasha. She hadn't seen him so peaceful since they arrived. 'Hey!' she thought. 'He's drunk so of course he's peaceful.' Then she got back to cleaning.  
  
When all the cleaning was done they finally had enough strength to pull Inu- yasha up all the way. They also managed to somehow get him on Kagome's bed and just in time.  
  
"I'm home" Mrs. Higurashi called. "Is everything gone well?" she asked when the boys got down.  
  
"Everything's okay, Mrs. Higurashi" Mike said smiling when he run with Sota into the living room.  
  
"Always so formal" Kagome's mother sighed walking into the kitchen. Grandpa came in as well heading in the kitchen as well.  
  
Kagome stood before her room looking down when her mother went to the kitchen. She glanced one last time into her room and then closed the door. It was better if her mom wouldn't know.  
  
***hours earlier***  
  
"Believe me" Aliz told Inu-yasha putting a bottle before him. "This is what you need." She winked her eye to him taking her own bottle.  
  
Inu-yasha stared at it for a long moment and followed with his gaze how she took a gulp from the bottle. She grinned at him then starting to drink more just to get drunk like always.  
  
The half demon stared at the bottle, but finally he as well took a gulp. It was good. what ever it was.  
  
Aliz grinned to him. "Just take it all" she said. "It helps you feel better." She took one ramen container and pushed it before him. "What ever is your problem, forget it now for a moment."  
  
But it was more than a moment cause when they moved to the living room already being quite drunk they talked the silliest things to imaginable. Then they also talked things that should be hidden.  
  
"And so I'm now stuck in this fucking time!" Inu-yasha said swinging a bottle above him and then taking a gulp of it.  
  
"That's interesting" Aliz said smilingly when she was almost laying on the table. The TV was on and there was going some kind of soap opera again, but they didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
"You know" she said. "You bring back memories."  
  
"Huh?" he turned to look at her wondering, but she only smiled and kept the rest secret.  
  
"So. you are a two-timer?" Aliz asked him moments later when they had managed to get to the sofa. "You have Kikyo. that you want to protect, but. then you have Kagome."  
  
"I have done my decision!" he growled thought it wasn't so convincing anymore.  
  
"No you haven't!"  
  
He looked up at her when she was drinking again. He started to see things in two, but still some how managed to see Aliz.  
  
"You love her" she whispered, but witch one she was meaning was left hanging cause Inu-yasha can't remember what happened then. But he really had forgotten about his homesickness.  
  
***hours later on the evening***  
  
Inu-yasha turned around in his sleep. He suddenly however started to think how he could be on something this soft. Shouldn't he be sleeping on the roof like usually? He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. The light was too bright and his head was aching. Where was he anyway? He decided to open his eyes again and this time she covered them from the light with his hand.  
  
He got up a bit leaning on his other hand. 'Kagome's room' he thought when looking around. Then he looked down on the floor seeing Aliz laying there on her back. She looked up at him covering her eyes.  
  
"I promised to show you the gates" she told standing up to sit. She really had kind of showed the gates. He finally could take a bit easier forgetting his worries.  
  
Then Kagome stepped inside giving angry glances to Aliz who only lifted her other brow. To Inu-yasha she, however, smiled and said "You are finally awake, Inu-yasha."  
  
He stared at her. He met her dark eyes and felt something strange on the moment. 'But I choose Kikyo' he thought and then looked elsewhere being him usual self, but causing to feel much worse.  
  
Kagome stared at the American girl who just smiled. She folded her hands angrily. Aliz stood up and then waved to Inu-yasha. "It was fun" she said. "Now I need another shower thought." Then she started to get out from the room, but Kagome grabbed her hand angrily. She glanced at the younger girl. "I take the blame" Aliz whispered and left.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at her to leave and thought 'Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought.' Then he looked at Kagome who closed the door. She walked to sit down on the bed beside him. He put his legs crossed and folded his hands in his sleeves, but smirked to the headache he had.  
  
"You know Inu-yasha" Kagome said silently. He looked down at her wondering. "In one thing you were tight to not trust Aliz." She was silent for a moment and he didn't know what she meant. She looked up at him. "She's real bad habited. Being drunk more than needed. A real alcoholic and you shouldn't do the same."  
  
He was silent looking out from the window. Aliz had helped him to forget! What if she wasn't the best possible company, but she helped him to think on something else beside home. She helped him to make his heart easier.  
  
"Don't drink anymore, okay?!" Kagome more like ordered than asked.  
  
"Who are you to give me orders?!" he muttered under his breath still staring out of the window.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked hearing just some muttering.  
  
Inu-yasha stood up and faced her shouting "Who are you to order my life?!!"  
  
Kagome just stared at him. What made him so angry? She just wanted to help and it was better to be out from Aliz's nightlife. "What?" she asked not believing his anger.  
  
"Who are you to order my life?!" he shout again. "She made me forget! She made me feel better than in many days! She made me think something else than our situation! She helped me to continue living like you told me to do! And you are telling me to go back to the well house and only think how miserable my life is now! Is that what you want?!"  
  
She looked at him shocked. Did Aliz really make that all? Wasn't she needed to help him anymore? Was alcohol all he needed now? Suddenly she felt how tears started to catcher to her eyes. She wasn't needed! He didn't need her to make him feel better!  
  
Inu-yasha backed a little when she started to sniff. He looked her to let her face fall and sniff even harder. 'No!' he shout in his mind. 'Don't cry damn it!'  
  
"Is Aliz and alcohol all you need now, Inu-yasha?" she asked weekly between sniffs. Tears felled on her cheeks when she let her head hang. "You don't need me anymore. Is that it?"  
  
Inu-yasha was even more shocked. Then he took his proud mask on him again. "Baka!" he growled immediately putting his other hand on his head. What a headache! "You are the one coming back home with me! Not Aliz! You are the one they want there! Not Aliz! You are the one we need to defeat Naraku! Not Aliz!"  
  
Kagome stopped sniffing for a moment. 'Is that your way to say, I need you?' Kagome thought lifting her head slightly. "Is that all you need me for?" she asked sniffing lifting her head to look at him. "You need me only to kill Naraku? You need me only to get the Shikon jewel whole? Is that what you need me for?"  
  
Inu-yasha stared at her long. "What else?" he asked being a real jerk.  
  
That was it! Kagome let her head fall again and tears started to run even wilder. "I can't believe this!" she muttered between sniffing and laid down on the bed face first.  
  
Inu-yasha stared at her to cry and he felt real uncomfortable. He knew well it was his fault. He just didn't know what he had done. What else she wanted to hear? "Kagome" he finally said stepping closer.  
  
"Get out!" Kagome growled into the pillow when he got nearer he stopped.  
  
"Kagome, I."  
  
"GET OUT!!!" she shout standing up to sit on the bed. They stared at each other for a moment Inu-yasha being real shocked.  
  
After a short moment the half demon left the room. When he closed the door he could hear how Kagome started to sniff again. Even harder, than before. He sighed not knowing what he should do. He stared at the door to the guest room. 'You love her' he repeated in his mind Aliz's words. 'She meant Kikyo' he then decided starting down the stairs. He walked out from the house grabbing Tetsusaiga on the way.  
  
Outside he stopped on the half way to the well house. 'right?' he asked from himself. He looked behind him to Kagome's room and sighed. 'It's Kikyo!' he almost ordered himself.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: What is coming about this? I don't know exactly myself either. I know mainly what will happen, but something like how will everything happens comes up when I write. Anyway. there was nothing of Miroku and company in this chapter, but in the next will. I promise! The name for the next chapter will be 'Scent of another man'. Warning: This will be very long fic! I then don't want everyone to be alcoholics after reading this story. It's only Aliz who have her own strange reasons for drinking. All the others in the story aren't so bad habited. Have fun!! 


	5. Scent of another man

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
This is needed cause basically we assume that the people are speaking Japanese, but there are some American characters and they use sometimes English. Other symbols are: "talking", 'toughts', ***new place or time***  
  
Chapter 5 Scent of another man  
  
On the morning birds were singing and sun were shining. It was beutiful and peaceful, but suddenly everything fell silent. It was like death was invading the forest. The small animals hide into their dens and bird flew away when snake-like soul snatchers flew around. There was more than five of them catchering around the distoyed well. Slowly Kikyo abroashed the well. She lifted her hand and placed it on the wood with a meaningless sigh. She had followed Inu-yasha's trail for sometime, but they seemed to end here at this well. She knew this well and somehow when touching it she knew there was connection with it and the girl with Inu-yasha. "Where are you now, Inu-yasha?" she asked from the well like she would be talking to the half demon. She played her fingers on the still-standing edge of the well. The soul snatchers moved around her when she sighed again. "Is this the way to her world?" she asked letting her eyes wander on the distroyed well.She was just about to say something more when a rustle got her attention. Gin crawled her way trough some bushes just to end up to the opening. She knew the well was there so she didn't glance to that direction. "Come on!" she called for the others who were having more trouble to get trough the forest. Then she turned to looke towad the well standing broudly, but immediatly when she saw Kikyo standing beside the well she took an attacking position and growled low "Who are you?" Kikyo was silent, but backed a little when noticing Gin's white hair. It was like Inu-yasha's! Was there a connection? She narrowed her eyes when hearing the tohers to come nearer in the forest, but she staid calm. Her demons started to move around her protectively when Gin started to growl even lower. Gin realized that the woman wasn't doing any moves against her so she wondered was there some other people around. The precense of those demons around the miko made her instincts fail her. She glanced around ready for a trap, but just when she turned to look at the womand again. She was gone! Miroku grawled out from the forest next and he still could feel the heaviness of the air. He looked around for any singn of a demon, but there was nothing. Next came Sango out from the forest having Shippo on her shoulder and Kirara followed. "What's with the air?" Miroku asked silently from Gin thinking that she might know. She was long silent staring at the well when the heavy air started to dissappear. "There was a woman with dead souls." she said nodding toward the well. Sango looked at the well getting only one woman in her mind on the moment, but she wasn't sure of it. "She was a miko." That ensured it! Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then at well knowing well who it was. "Who was she?" Gin asked looking at her companions. "It was Kikyo." Miroku answered silently like it would be obvious to everyone.  
  
***on the same morning in Kagome's time***  
  
It was an usual Saturday morning to Kagome when she finally woke up. Only difference was that she was counting on the mornings since their arrival. "Fifth morning and sixth day" she muttered when encirciling one more day in her calendar. Then she put the pen down and streched her back before deciding to take a shower. On her way to the bathroom Aliz passed her having a XXL T-shirt on her. "Morning" the American girl jawned and went to the stairs. 'She's just like she would be home' Kagome thought when opening the door to the bath room. She stared at the bath for a moment. 'Why not to take my time' she thought smiling and started to fill the bath. "" Aliz said in pure English when entering the kitchen where granpa was reading the newspaper and Mrs.Higurashi was doing th breakfast. The boys were playing according to the sound that was heard from the livingroom. "Morning" the others in the room greeted with Japanese. Aliz sat down by the table not bothering to lift her shirt so that her other shoulder would be covered. That was the main reason for Kagome's grandpa to hide behind the newspaper. Then the front door opened and Inu-yasha marched in not bothering to stop when all in the kitchen greeted him. He just cotinued his way up the stairs. He didn't notice, however that Aliz was leaning backwards with her chair and looked out from the kitchen after her. Just when he entered Kagome's room she fell on the floor with the chair. "Aliz!" Inu-yasha could hear Kagome's mom to scold th freespirited girl. The half demon, however, didn't know what the sound had been and why Aliz had been scold, but he didn't bother to look down from the stairs to see. He walked in Kagome's room when realizing she wasn't there. 'Maybe she's in shower' he thought and satt down on her bed crossing his legs and folding his hands. He looked around suddenly noticing the present Kagome got from Hojo yesterday. It looked tempting and Inu-yasha wondered what it might be. No one had opened it yet. Still he decided not to give the control to his coriousity. He wold wait for Kagome come. However, fifteen minutes passed and Inu-yasha's coriousity was taking over. He looked around to make sure no one was there to see him. Slowly he got down from the bed and walked toward the present that was laing on the floor beside Kagome's bag. He grabbed it and brought it right before his eyes and then he catched a scent.  
  
***Several minutes later***  
  
Humming something Kagome came out from the bath room drying her hair. "The breakfast's ready, Kagome" her mom called from downstairs. "I'm coming" she answered walking in her room just to get some clean clothes on. Just then she noticed that something was blowing in her room. She looked at her window and noticed it was open. She didn't remember opening it. Still she walked to the window and closed it. Just when turning to get clean clothes she kicked something on the floor. She looked down to see Hojo's present on the floor. She picked it up and placed it on her table wondering why had it been there. Then she opened her closet and looked for clean clothes. It wasn't school today so it didn't matter what she would put on. She shooce one red skirt and a white T-shirt with some patters around the neckline. Then she got down to the kitchen seeng that Aliz still hadn't changed anything proper on. It also seemed that the American girl had stolen the newspapers from grandpa and now was sitting on one chair having legs on another. Grandpa in other hand was helping Mirs. Higurashi just to have an excuse to show his back to Aliz. Sighing Kagome sat down and her mom put food before her. "Have Inu-yasha eaten yet?" she asked. "Nope", Aliz answered looking from behind the paper. "Didn't you see him? He walked into your room half an hour ago and havent gone by since then." Then the older girl consentrated on the papers again. "He wasn't in my room." Kagome said then realizing the reason why her window had been open. She felt silent and Aliz looked from behind the paper again noticing her to be thoughtful. "You could get the food to him" the American girl told Kagome. "If he's not in your room I wouldn't wonder him to use your window and go to the wellhouse." She smiled gently and Kagome couldn't on the moment be angry to her for the yeasterday. "I will" Kagome said when another plate appeared before her. She looked up to see her mother smiled and then with a smile she grabbed both plates and started toward the door. Aliz looked after her until the maindoor was closed. She smiled widely muttering something that Kagome's mother couldn't hear and then consentrated on the paper again.  
  
***Outside***  
  
Kagome smiled when walking toward the well house. She didn't see Inu-yasha on the roof so she believed him to be inside. She first peeked inside and saw him to jump into the well. Then she heard curses. She knocked the wall of the house when walking in. He immediately jumped up from the well to stand on the edge. First his exression was blank, but then it went angry when seeng her. He looked away and that made Kagome wonder. Maybe he was sngry about the yesterday. "I brought breakfast" she said lifting the other plate a bit. He didn't move so she decided to go down and sit on the stairs. "You must eat" she said gently palcing the plate beside her and putting the other one on her knees. "Hmph!" was all sound when he jumped beside th doorway. Then he walked behind Kagome to grab the plate. Then he was gone. Kagome heard something from the roof and eating what she had in her mouth she stood up. She went out to see Inu-yasha sitting legs crossed on the roof staring at the sky. "Hey" Kagome called, but he didn't bother to look at her. "Are you still angry about yesterday?" "Feh!" he turned to look right the opposite direction of her. He had the plate on his legs, but he hadn't touched it. "You shouldn't be angry of it" Kagome said putting her other hand on her hip. "I'm sorry that I shout to you. I mean it, so can you stop avoiding me?" she got only another grumble from him as an answer. "What's your broblem?" "Nothing!" he growled. He would like to get on with the eating. He was hungry, but how could he keep his mask up when having his mouth full of food. "I don't understand you" Kagome hit her forehead and shaked her head. "I'll go in now, but. Nothing! Just don't get depressed again." Then she left. Now Inu-yasha had finally a chance to eat his breakfast, but what was bothering him that she had gotten a gift from another man! There was a scent of another mand all over the gift.  
  
***Hours later***  
  
"Oi!" Inu-yasha heard a call. He turned around to see Aliz standing some feets away from the well house hand's folded. "I heard you are avoiding Kagome. Why is that?" "It's not of your fucking business, bitch!" he groled looking away from her. Aliz srached her head smirking and holding her other hand on her hip. "You could stop calling me bitch" she said with a calm but hearable voice. "Or I must come up with a real nice name to call you with." It was a clear warning that she won't be yield before anyone. The hald demon carefully looked over his shoulder at her. He growled and that made her only sigh. "Hey" she shout stepping closer. "Kagome's worried about you. You are avoiding her with out reason right. If you aren't tell her atleast the reason." He just growled more loudly and she scrached her forehead again. Was this dog demon trying her patience. "You really do hate me, don't you?!" she more like pointed out than asked. 'Not really' Inu-yasha thought, but he wouldn't admit it to Aliz.He just looked back at the sky saing "Feh!" She sighed again and when he looked over his shoulder again she wasn't there. 'Maybe she went back' he thought sighing. Then he looked before him again, but that only suprised him to death. He rolled down the roof on the ground. "Oops" Aliz smirked when looking down from the roof. She glide up to the roof just to get to him, but all she did was to suprise him to death and of the roof. She jumped down to make sure he wasn't death. Him grabbing her leg was enough proof of not beeng ded. He pulled on her leg and she fell on her back. "What.!" she gasped when falling and saw him to grin down at her. She sighed and then kicked his stomach. It was a atrong kick but it didn't hurt him much. Just caused him to fall backwards. She got up immediatly and waited him to charge. He got up growling playfully, meaning that he wasn't seriously fighting and then attacked her. They continued their playing (you could say it that cause other wise Aliz would be dead) not noticing that Kagome got out from the house. She stopped staring the two. 'He's smiling' she thought when looking at Inu-yasha who was now kicked on the shoulder so that Aliz could escape his next attack. 'He's smiling with her' she thought and just stared at them. She heard them laugh and she could see that Inu-yasha felt alive. But the problem was that Aliz made him feel happy not she. She who had helped him to fight Naraku and collect the shards and. There was too much to list. The point was that he had needed her. until now. The longer she stared at them the more jealous she felt. Kikyo she somehow could handle and image, but why Aliz from all people?! With out a sound she went back into the house. 'She helped me to continue living.' she repeated his words in her mind.  
  
A/N:I can't say eally antyhing else than I have fun while writing and this is getting even crazier. Just wait when Aliz's brother comes and make things even messier. 


	6. Get modern!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
This is needed cause basically we assume that the people are speaking Japanese, but there are some American characters and they use sometimes English. Other symbols are: "talking", 'toughts', ***new place or time***  
  
Chapter 6 Get modern  
  
"So." Aliz said thoughtfully when sitting on the highest step that lead to the shrine. "You catch a scent of another man?!" She looked up thoughtfully having her arms around her knees. Inu-yasha was sitting atleas four feets away from her and two steps lower. He looked down on his feets just nodding silently. He played with some stick or somethin Aliz noticed. "I couldn't actually imagine him with some guy at all" Aliz sighed glanzing at Inu-yasha. 'He's in love.' she thought looking at his abandoned expression. 'But there is this Kikyo character right?' She sighed and thought about a way to get him into a better mood. It was sure that there was no way to get him to talk to Kagome and she had no intentions of playing a messenger here. Besides. neather one had actually told her streightly that they cared. She sighed again. There was a long silence and the only sound were one bird in a tree and Inu-yasha's stick moving on the stair. The road was empty of moving cars atleast. Suddenly Aliz jumped up and walked down some steps to go before Inu- yasha. "Why not come with me and have some fun?" she asked looking at him. "You culd forget about that scent for a moment and have fun!" Inu-yasha looked up slowly to see her wide smile. Why were she beeng so nice all the time? What are her intentions? He looked dwn again. How could she help him. Then he remembered yesterday. He felt a lot better cause of it thought he had a terrible headache after it. Still he felt mentally much better. She stared at him and then croushed down beside him forcing him to look at her with her other hand. "I showed you the gates of heaven" she said strongly keeping her face away from his only inches. He felt uncomfortable to be that near her. Still she didn't seem to think about it. If she even noticed. "Now I'll show you the gates of freedom."  
  
***moments later***  
  
"Don't bother to look for Inu-yasha inside next two hours atleast" Aliz announced Mrs. Higurashi when she peeked into the kitchen. Then she looked into the living room. "Mike" she called and somehow her little brother got his eyes from the game. "I'm of couble of hours so be nice to Higurashis." "Okay" she got almost alien like answer from her brother. Then she grabbed the cab Inu-yasha had used yesterday and walked out. Inu-yasha was standing beside her corroded car when she came down the long stairs. "Hop in!" she ordered cheerfully when puttin the cap on his head. She walked around the car and opened the door. She sat in waiting for him. He didn't move. He just stared the car not liking of it. He didn't like of the sound they did and he didn't like the smell they made eather. Sighing she opened the door for him from inside. "We are not in your time so try to accept the things that can't be changed in this time." She said and he knew thee was an order somewhere. He hesitantly got into the car and somehow managed to slam the door shut. "Put the belt on"Aliz said starting the car. It made a sound Inu-yasha didn't like at all. He closed his eyes and didn't notice her to repeat her order. Aliz herself didn't use the seatbelt, but she didn't like to put the others into danger and ecpecially those who didn't know the risks. She crawled over him and pulled the belt on it's place. "Now we can leave" she huffed putting her sunglasses on that had been hanging on the wheel, but how they had managed to stay there was a mystery. She started to pack up the car and then leaving the Higurashi shrine. Inu- yasha looked how everything moved so fast by him. Actually so it was always when he run fast, but it was still different. She glanced at him and smiled. She had been driving nicel and slowly until now. If you would ask anyone who had been in Aliz's ride they would tell her to be terrible driver. A real daredevil!! She pressed the accelerator to get more speed. She did crazy turns and Inu-yasha was frightened of her driving and was leaning tightly on the chair and pushing his fangs tough the fabricks of the chair. She only grinned when she made another horrible turn and thanked the god fr saving her from all cobs. The trip was over in a short moment, thought it felt like eternity to Inu-yasha. She got out from the car and put the sunglasses to hang on the wheel again. Then she looked up at Inu-yasha over the car. He got out from the car and now he was holding his heart. Even for a fearce half demon that ride would have caused a heart attack. Aliz only laughed to him that pissed him of.  
  
"Look around, Inu-yasha" Aliz told him when he was holding his cap to hide his ears from people. He looked slowly around. There was many people walking with blastic bags in their hands. Before him and Aliz was a huge building with many different texts on the wall. People walked out and in having more or less bags full of things.  
  
"Come on!" Aliz shout to Inu-yasha gesturing to him to follow her inside. Hesitantly he followed.  
  
***inside***  
  
Inside was even more people than outside. The noice was horrible to Inu- yasha's sensitive ears, but luckily he had the cab that helped a little. He looked around with cautious coriousity. Then suddenly Aliz took his hand and took him with her into a clothing shop.  
  
"Let's see" Aliz muttered when she started to look on the yoths clothes in the shop. Inu-yasha wasn't so interested of the clothes. He looked around to see humans of all ages going around. Kids shouted for their parents to buy something. Young girls were asking from other girls what they liked and adult mens were looking for some black suits.  
  
"What do you like?" Aliz suddenly asked him. He turned around and saw a white sleeveles shirt in her hands.  
  
"It's kinda big for you" Inu-yasha said.  
  
Aliz rolled her eyes and threw the shirt into Inu-yasha's arms. "Not to me silly!" ahe said sighing. "It's boy's clothing and I thought that would fit you."  
  
"Me.?" Inu-yasha asked with a stunned expression. He looked at the shirt in his arms.  
  
"You should dress like the people here so they wouldn't be watching you" Aliz pointed at the people behind Inu-yasha. It was the first time he realized that everyone stared at him.  
  
"What kind of clothes I should wear?" he asked from Aliz and she only smiled. She took jeans and then pushed him into a fitting room. While he was trying the clothes on she was looking for other ones.  
  
They spent many hours to find clothes that fit Inu-yasha and that he also liked. He didn't really understand the style of future people. In the end he finally chosed four jeans of different color, two sleeveles shirts, one sandales and fashion shoes, one T-shirt, one more white blouse. To the top of it he took one cowboy like hat to hide his ears as well one bandana.  
  
"Now we must pay" Aliz told him taking her wallet.  
  
"Pay?" he asked not really understanding the point. It seemed like no one paid anything and it was easy to go out from the shop with out paing.  
  
"Yes, pay" she told him. "You see. If you walk trough the dor an alarm start to ring and then will the guards come and take you. I have tried it ones and it was no use. Better to just pay."  
  
Inu-yasha stared at her and then at the doorway of the shop. How crazy was Kagome's time?  
  
Aliz paid Inu-yasha's things. She did it gladly mostly cause it was her father's money. He would never ask why she bought so much boys clothes when she sometimes weared them herself. Even if her father would ask she wouldn't care. Before leaving the mall they had to visit a liquor store. From there Aliz bought. Inu-yasha don't know how many bottles of expensive wine she bought. After that they finally could head home thought Inu-yasha wanted to know what was icecream so Aliz bought him one.  
  
***Higurashi shrine***  
  
"Haven't Inu-yasha come back yet?" Kagome asked her mother when three hours had passed wince Aliz and Inu-yasha left.  
  
"No, he haven't but don't worry" Mrs. Higurashi smiled to her daughter. "Aliz is taking care of him." She gave a comforting smile.  
  
"Yeah" Kagome gave a more like forced smile. "Thanks!" She walked away toward living room where Sota and Mike were playing with playstation. 'That is what worries me' she thought. 'Please, don't make him drunk again.'  
  
***late on evening***  
  
Someone knocked on the door and Kagome's mother walked to open. It couldn't be grandpa cause he was in hospital this night cause of some tests. She slowly opened the door and then suddenly opened it quikcly when she saw Inu- yasha.  
  
"Kagome!" she called her daughter when Inu-yasha walked in having sleeping Aliz in his arms.  
  
"What is it mom?" Kagome asked when walking down the stairs. Then she noticed Inu-yasha carring Aliz. She was just about to say something but no words came. He was dressed like youths in her time and he wasn't seemingly drunk atleast. It made a stone fall from Kagome's heart.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly from Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha turned to look at the middle aged woman. "She's just sleepy" Inu- yasha told cause that was what Aliz ordered him to tell before she fell asleep. Then he headed toward the stairs past Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked after him carefully and more carefully she followed.Inu-yasha carried Aliz into the guest room and laid her on the bed. Then he turned to look at Kagome by the doorway.  
  
"She's drunk. idn't she?!" Kagome said and Inu-yasha nodded. "And you didn't drink?" Inu-yasha shaked his head as an answer. Kagome was a long moment silent. "Umm. Can I ask, why didn't you drink?"  
  
That hit like a lightning. Inu-yasha looked up at her. "Did you want me to drink?!" he asked not believing her question. She tried to shake her head, but it was to late. "You wanted me to drink and here I thought you din't want me to drink!" He was silent a moment and stared at her. "You know why I didn't drink?!" She was silent looking down. "I didn't drink cause I thought you didn't want me to drink!" Then he walked out from the room.  
  
Kagome was silent a long time. 'He didn't drink cause I.' she thought and suddenly turned around to run after Inu-yasha. She saw him walk out from the house. She followed him and saw him to go down the main stairs of the shrine.  
  
She suddenly stopped just before walking down. She saw him naked beside Aliz's car. Her heart started to beat and quickly she hide behind bushes. 'What?' she asked in her mind and then carefully looked over the bushed.  
  
He was still naked, but Kagome didn't let the bushes before her reveal his private parts. Just his back that she had seen many time. Then she saw him to take something red from the car and luckily she realized that he was putting his old clothes on him.  
  
Then she hide behind the bush again sighing. She heard the usual growling when he walked up the stairs. Why didn't he scent her she didn't know but it was her luck.Slowly she stood up to see him shocked standing on the stairs with many bags of clothes and wine.  
  
Instinctively he hide the bags behind his back. "They are Aliz's not mine" he said almost like a boy to his mother when he had stealed cookies or something.  
  
She stood there having an angry expression on her face. He gulped and then slowly started to walk toward the wellhouse. She wondered what he was up to but still followed. They were silent when Inu-yasha walked toward the well and Kagome followed. They tried to be serious but the situtation was so silly that even Inu-yasha had hard time to keep from laughing.  
  
They finally got into the well house and Inu-yasha hid all the bags there so that Kagome's mother wouldn't find them. Then both of them were long silent trying to get over the silly scene.  
  
Silently Kagome satt down on the stairs of the well house. "Why are you avoiding me. again?" she asked silently when Inu-yasha glide on the edge of the well. Both were silent. Inu-yasha had his back toward Kagome, but she knew that he heard her and is now thinking.  
  
It was an long uncomfortable silence they had. Neather one talked cause the question that had been bothering between them was now said aloud.  
  
A/N: nothing to say..Just maybe that this is a stupid place to end a chapter. 


	7. Making up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
This is needed cause basically we assume that the people are speaking Japanese, but there are some American characters and they use sometimes English. Other symbols are: "talking", 'toughts', ***new place or time***  
  
Chapter 7 Making up  
  
Kagome waited Inu-yasha to answer, but he was seemingly avoiding to look at her. She sighed deeply and was gazing out from the well house. Finally she decided to brake the silence. "If we continue li-" she was cut short by Inu- yasha.  
  
"Who gave you the present?" Inu-yasha asked silently kneeling on the well's edge his back toward Kagome.  
  
"What.?" Kagome asked not understanding what he was talking about.  
  
"The present in your room" Inu-yasha said turning around gazing into Kagome's eyes.  
  
'What?' Kagome thought looking into his golden eyes. There was something in those eyes that made her heart beat faster than ever before. Suddenly he turned around to show his back again. Kagome looked down placing her hand above her heart. 'What is this? He looked me like.' She looked up at his back again.  
  
They were long silent when Kagome slowly realized of what present this was all about. She stood up and slowly walked toward him. He hard her and smelled her to come closer, but didn't move. she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked over his other shoulder at him.  
  
"I got it from a boy in school, Inu-yasha" Kagome said silently.  
  
"Hmph!" Inu-yasha jumped down into the well. Still he didn't get trough to his time and now he really wished he would. He kicked the dirt down there not wanting to look up at Kagome who he heard to look over the barrier.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome called silently seeng only his white hair and red kimono. "He means nothing to me." It felt stupid to say this. She and Inu- yasha weren't together right? She was only a shard detector, right? He chose Kikyo, right? But why did she then see jealousy in his eyes when he jumped up again and gazed into her eyes.  
  
She loved him and she knew it. Her heart started to beat harder again when those golden eyes studied him, but why. Why did he look at her that way? Kagome swallowed under his gaze, but then asked with a smile "Could we be friends again?"  
  
'Friends.' Inu-yasha thought. 'Why does it wound to be so lame word? Why doesn't it feel to be the right word?' He calmly got down from the barrier and he folded his arms into his big sleeves.  
  
Kagome looked at him when he slowly with firm steps walked around the well toward her. She didn't know what to think. She had asked a simple question. Atleast she thought so!  
  
Inu-yasha were eyes closed untill he was before her and then he looked down at her. 'What to say?' he thought looking at her dark eyes. 'Why can't I say it? Why does it feel so wrong? Like there should be a much.' "Fine!" he finally said grunpily and looked away.  
  
Kagome smiled wider cause that was the Inu-yasha she knew. It wasn't maybe nicely said, but she knew that he really ment it. "Thank you" she whispered kissing him on the cheek. Inu-yasha blushed very much on the moment.  
  
"Kagome?!" she heard her mother to call.  
  
"I must go now, Inu-yasha" she said and the half-demon only nodded still looking away and having that red on his cheeks. She smiled and run of the well house.  
  
When he heard her steps to faint he walked toward the doorway. He looked after her untill she was inside. He sighed and satt down leaning on the frame of the door.  
  
There had happened a lot today. On the morning he got angry on Kagome for finidng a scent of another man. Then he had been rude to Aliz and Kagome. Then Aliz had taken him into a mall where he started to understand how much he wanted home. Aliz got drunk during the way back and after it he made up with Kagome. Sort of atleast.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Is it next night already?' he asked in his mind when the moon started to rise and the sky was getting darker.  
  
***Inside the house***  
  
"Thank you Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said when Kagome was leaving the kichen.  
  
"You welcome, mother" Kagome said and smiled. she had been in good mood all the while when she had been helping with the dishes. She quickly run up into her room not paing any attention to Mike and Sota in the livingroom playing with the playstation again.  
  
In her room she closed the door and happily leaned on it. She walked to the dindow and before it she kneeled down. She looked out toward the well house deeng Inu-yasha to sitt by the door way.  
  
He wasn't exactly what she had expected from a guy, but. She sighed. Still one little grumpy word from Inu-yasha could make her so happy. she stood up and closed the curtains and then started to change her clothes into her nightdress.  
  
***in the wellhouse***  
  
Inu-yasha saw the lights of Kagome's room go of and so did slowly the other lights in the house go off. The house was dark and so it was dark outside already. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he should get some sleep too.  
  
After few minutes he opened his eyes again. Why couldn't he sleep? That word friend was still bothering him. Why did it sound so wrong? Why wasn't it enough? He chose Kikyo, roght? He love Kikyo, right? But why then this girl Kagome was making everything so difficult.  
  
He stood up and stared at the house and especially Kagome's window. 'Difficult in a good way.' he thought. With Kagome he felt his heart to be warm when with Kikyo. He didn't know anymore. Kikyo was only a body living with dead souls. It wasn't life, but still. How hard could this still become.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and started to walk toward the house. He climbed up to Kagome's window and slowly opened it. She was sleeping when he slowly got inside. He slowly sneaked beside her and looked at her calm face. She was sleeping tight and he sighed.  
  
He didn't notice that a smile escaped on his lips. She looked so sweet when asleep and even thoguht she looked so much like Kikyo, this was Kagome! he thought on Kikyo and the time back when she still lived. 'Maybe it's time to let go of that love.' he thought and looked at Kagome. Almost from the very beginning this girl had cared for him. She had shed tears for him and he had hurted him hundreds of times but she's still here with him.  
  
Suddenly Kagome opened her eyes and that made inu-yasha fall on his back. "What?!" Inu-yasha shout when getting up. "You are a-!" Kagome stuck his mouth.  
  
"Don't shout" she whispered. "Others are sleeping. Do you want to wake them?" He shaked his head and she let go.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked with a silent whisper.  
  
He was silent and looked away. How could he tell any of his thoughts when he wasn't sure about them himself eather? "Nothing" he whispered still looking away avoiding her eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled on his hair (from the usual place ^_^) to force him to look at her. "Don't start to avoid looking at me again, please" she said silently with a bit sad eyes.  
  
He looked at her. "ummm." he looked away again, but she pulled on his hair again. "That husrts, Kagome" he hissed when he was forced to look at him again.  
  
"Look at me then" she said.  
  
He was silent and looked down. She sighed and shaked her head. then she laid down on the bed again. "Good night, Inu-yasha" she said with a little dissappointed voice.  
  
He noticed that dissappointment. He looked at her closed eyes and sighed. 'What a jerk I can be' he thought and satt down beside the bed.  
  
A long silence went on and Kagome started to get irritated by this silence. She opened her eyes slightly to see Inu-yasha sitt beside his bed looking at the floor. 'What's that expression?' she thought when she looked at him. His expression was in a way sad.  
  
"Ummm" he muttered beeng not real sure was she asleep or not, but it didn't matter. "There is kinda lonely in the wellhouse so I thought." He went silent again and she opened her eyes a bit more not believeing what she heard. "It thought. Could I sleep here?" He turned to look at her and blushed when he noticed her to stare at him with amazed eyes.  
  
She slowly started to smile that made him even redder. "Ofcourse you can, Inu-yasha" she smiled to him when saing that and a small shy smile got on his face. That made her even smile wider.  
  
Then he laid down like a dog beside the bed. she looked over the edge of her bed to see him to close his eyes having still that shy smile on his face she smiled, but then thought that it might be very uncomfortable to sleep on the floor.  
  
She didn't believe she was doing this! She poked on him that made him look up at her again. "Isn't that quite hard place to sleep?" she asked silently. he didn't understand. Like he wouldn't usually sleep on a branch and more so he almost always were sitting when sleeping.  
  
"Why don't come over here?" Kagome asked quickly so she didn't need to think it twice. Inu-yasha got red like a tomato and so did Kagome. They were long silent like that.  
  
'She's asking me to sleep with her on her bed!?' he thought. He looked at her smile that was shy.  
  
"Please" she whispered.  
  
'What?!?!' he shout in his mind. 'She really want me to get up and sleep beside her!!!'  
  
With out another word he grept over her on her bed. There wasn't much of room, but he felt very calm when feeling her back agains his. He closed his eyes and so did she and soon they fell asleep feeling very calm and comfortable just to be back against back.  
  
A/N: So. this chapter ended happily, but I tell you that it won't last long. However you won't get to know what happens atleast in three weeks and if I'm unlucky it can take more.  
  
Thankyou Fairies Hope to be the first reviewer and for reading this story beside the Tears of a Ghost.  
  
The other story seems to be kinda liked ^_^ But I'm very happy to know that someone likes this story too thought it's kinda crazy.  
  
I didn't tell in the other story (tears of a ghost) that I'm creating a new story idea in my head. Those who read this story (even thought there still is only one) could tell me what likes of my idea. It's still half finished.  
  
However I got the idea when west side story (the movie) came into my mind couble of days ago. This story (stuck in one time) was very different when I fisrt planned it. Kagome was ment to go to New York with Aliz and Inu- yasha just demanded to come after, but I left that idea behind. I still kinda like the idea I had earlier so I thought using it in this new idea.  
  
This new idea would have nothing to do with the real storyline of Inu- yasha. Aliz would bring her friend Kagome to New York from Japan. Inu-yasha would be a leader of a gang and Miroku would be a ex-member of an enemy gang. He however have stuck his eyes on Sango that is maybe Inu-yasha's cousine or something.  
  
Aliz is an old member of Inu-yasha's gang and cause of that they kinda know each other. This is a story of gangs and cause I'm Inu/kag and Sango/Miroku fan you can kinda guess what this is about. ^_^  
  
This would also be a story where the readers can help to get it further.  
  
However how does it sound this far? I'm going to plan it more during my abcense.  
  
See ya! 


End file.
